Possession
by SleepingInTheSunshine
Summary: Every particle of the animalistic rage coursing through him screams: Do it! Get it over with! This can be over…SHE'S RIGHT THERE! But one thing is holding him back. Because while Abbadon is indeed right in front of him, he can't bring himself to kill her. She's wearing his brother.


**Summary:** Every particle of the animalistic rage coursing through him screams: Do it! Get it over with! This can be over…SHE'S RIGHT THERE! But one thing is holding him back. Because while Abbadon is indeed right in front of him, he can't bring himself to kill her. She's wearing his brother.

**A/N:** Sooooo…I saved this on my sister's computer as the 'IHATEEVERYTHINGFIC' so you can kinda believe me when I say I've had a bad month of things. Anyway, this wouldn't leave me alone so here it is!

P.S. I have not yet seen past episode 18 of this season but I'm preeettty sure that this is AU now.

**Warning:** Major character death(s)!

**Disclaimer ('cause I know I really should be doing these now): **Not mine. Quotes from "The Purge" and "Swan Song"

**Possession **

The Mark is pulsing with anticipation. He can feel the heat of it traveling under his skin and through his veins, his body now a lava current of bloodlust. Every particle of the animalistic rage coursing through him screams: _Do it! Get it over with! This can be over…SHE'S RIGHT THERE!_

But one thing is holding him back.

Because while Abbadon is indeed right in front of him, he can't bring himself to kill her.

She's wearing his brother.

Sam's face stretches into a smile. Coy and victorious and so very wrong that Dean can feel The Mark screaming against that fact alone. "You won't kill me." Abbadon states matter-of-factly and she leans in close a hint of a laugh breaking past his brother's lips. "You can't."

She's right of course.

Dean curses the fact that they never got Sam's tattoo replaced. Curses himself for not thinking about it because as much shit as they were wading through, he never should have left Sam so vulnerable.

Hell, he even curses his brother for allowing this to happen. The fact that his anal-retentive brother never bothered to get the protection ward replaced is enough to make Dean wonder about Sam's headspace alone. _Because in our world, Little Brother, that's suicidal behaviour. _

Abbadon is circling Dean now, using his brother's height to loom over him. "He's screaming at me you know." She deepens Sam's voice into the most pathetic pleading tone she can. "'Anything but this' he's saying."

Dean feels his jaw tick but otherwise doesn't react. He's one part frantic now and two parts cold blooded killer and it frightens him how much strength is needed to pull his humanity together enough to still the Blade in his hand.

"Seems I wasn't the only one to ride Little Brother; Angels and Demons alike all seem to want a piece of this tight ass here and who can blame them?"

A growl scrapes from Dean's throat but he says nothing.

But Abbadon's not listening anyway too preoccupied with running Sam's hands appraisingly over his own chest straightening out his clothing as one would rearrange an askew tablecloth or a flower arrangement until everything is just so and she's peering at him again through his brother's eyes.

_Possession. _The word is taking new meaning to him before his very eyes.

And maybe for the first time since they kicked Gadreel out of his brother's body can Dean feel more than just guilt pulling at his heartstrings. There's regret now too.

"_I'd do it again."_

He's not so sure anymore.

He's beginning to wish he'd followed Little Brother with a bullet. At least then this whole mess wouldn't have happened.

"And that's not all…" Abbadon continues "See, Sam knows I'm gonna rip you apart." She laughs again and Dean can see a flash of his brother's dimples before she stills his expression into an icy cool smile. "Limb. From. Limb."

"_Oh, he's in here alright. And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones."_

Dean swallows bile. "Let him go." His voice is hoarse and he clears his throat "Let him go right now or I swear to God…"

"You'll what? Can't kill me. Can't exorcize me." Her expression turns pitying "What ever will you do?"

Dean closes his eyes for a moment before turning them pleadingly upon his brother's. "Take me. Take me, please. He doesn't deserve this, not again."

"I'm touched Dean-o." Abbadon claps a hand to Sam's heart before she shakes his head disappointedly "But even if I peel off that annoying little tattoo from your oh-so-pretty chest, you're still locked up too damn tight for me to use."

She glances pointedly at the glowing Mark on Dean's arm and purses Sam's lips. "I think I'll stick with Little Brother here. Wonder how he feels about living forever. Sipping Demon blood by poolside, ruling the masses Below." She pauses "Almost like he was meant to. The Boy King of Hell, right? 'cept I'll be the one behind the wheel."

Rage and fury are twisting in Dean's gut now. Rage, fury and…terror. His hand closes tighter around the First Blade and his mouth has gone utterly dry.

He knows what he has to do.

He hates what he has to do.

"Sam…" Dean begins brokenly.

For a moment Dean thinks he sees Sam again in the blue-green eyes but then Abbadon is grinning back at him. Every bit the cat that caught the family budgie and Dean swallows down the sawdust in his throat.

_I'm sorry._

He plunges the Blade into his brother's gut not noticing the tears coursing down his cheeks.

Sam's face is twisted in shock as Abbadon releases a hoarse scream from his throat. His body convulses with light and he slumps against Dean as the hellfire recedes.

"De-?"

Dean eases Sam to the floor, both brothers kneeling in a steadily growing pool of blood.

Abbadon is gone, for good this time. And Sam…Dean's baby brother is fading fast.

"Sammy," Dean chokes on the childhood nickname, promises and apologies die in his throat when long fingers curl into his jacket.

"Th-thank you…"

And just like that, he's gone.

A sob breaks past Dean's lips and he cradles his brother against his chest the action reminiscent of another lifetime ago in another state on another cold ground where Dean's whole world had collapsed at his feet.

Two minutes later, there are two bodies on the floor.


End file.
